This invention relates to the combination of a blow molded figure of the type normally staked to the ground in front of a residence and a staking system therefor. Blow molded figures are frequently used at Christmas time, Easter and at Halloween, although they may be used for other occasions as well. Typically, blow molded figures are light weight and have a tendency easily to be blown about by the wind. Generally, some method must be employed by which weights or other means are used to prevent the blow molded figures from being moved about. Usually, these methods involve the use of bricks or other heavy weights which are piled around the blow molded figure or if the blow molded figure has a flange at the bottom thereof, on the top of the flange. Also typically, these systems are not very satisfactory for a variety of reasons.